Robin/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Robin. Fire Emblem: Warriors *"I am pretty good at this." *"That went as expected." *"Who's next?" *"Just like I planned!" *"I couldn't have done it alone!" *"Forging my path!" *"Chrom?! I couldn't protect you..." *"Impressive!" *"This is easy for you, isn't it?" *"This is easy for you!" *"You'll lead this army to victory!" *"That was amazing, Chrom! Your strength is such an inspiration." *"Your true powers showed up today, Lissa!" *"Chrom was right, Lucina! Your swordplay is unparalleled." *"You deserve some bear meat for that, Frederick!" *"Well done, Owain! It's always nice to hear you in action." *"Another charming performance, Celica!" *"Incredible, Tharja! With you here, no enemy poses a threat!" *"That was fun to watch!" *"I learn so much from watching you fight!" *"Thank you for the compliment!" *"Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal." *"I'm just trying to meet your expectations!" *"Not at all, Lissa! Well...maybe." *"You don't need any advice from me!" *"Thank you, Frederick! You're an inspiration to me as well." *"Thank you for those kind words, Owain! Your spirit's strong as well." *"Oh, I have plenty of flaws! But thank you, Celica!" *"I'm so happy you're pleased!" *"I'm glad I could help." *"Wait! I'm joining in!" *"Do you need me?" *"All right. Let's do this!" *"I'm so glad I found you!" *"Ready when you are." *"I can't wait to see how this turns out." *"What do you need?" *"I came as soon as I could!" *"Your timing couldn't be better!" *"You made it just in time!" *"I'm gonna need some help!" *"Got it. On my way!" *"Wait! I'll protect you!" *"Your help has been crucial." *"Chrom, you're here! Now I feel like we have a chance!" *"You're so kind to come, Lissa!" *"I'm so grateful that you came!" *"Thank you, Frederick! You've been such a help!" *"All right, Cordelia. Ready to do this?" *"Are you ready for this, Rowan?" *"Thank you! I was in trouble back there!" *"But of course." *"That's right, Chrom. Together we'll prevail!" *"Of course! I would never leave you behind!" *"I wouldn't be much of a strategist if I didn't protect you!" *"Yes, Frederick! It's no bother at all." *"Anything you need, Cordelia." *"You were in danger, Olivia. I couldn't very well just stand by and watch." *"I'm just happy I could help." *"Well, I couldn't abandon you!" *"Let's start here!" *"We must focus on defeating this commander!" *"Want help?" *"Victory will soon be ours!" *"I'm showing progress!" *"I've made great strides!" *"I feel like I know you a little better now." *"I don't like your chances!" *"I guess fighting's our only option. Let's do this, Chrom!" *"Oh, Lissa. If only there was a way to avoid this!" *"Whatever you do, Lucina...don't hold back!" *"Fighting you is going to require some focus, Frederick." *"Get ready for an all-out brawl, Owain!" *"There's no way around this, so I can't go easy on you, Tharja. We have to fight!" *"So we must fight, Olivia... I don't relish the idea--but we have no choice!" *"I'm not going into this entirely confident." *"Everyone loses to me eventually!" *"I know... Let's just get this over with!" *"Me neither, but someone has to win!" *"I expected you'd say as much, Lucina!" *"Thank you...I think?" *"Owain...are you ready to start already?" *"Understood. I hope you're expecting the same from me, Lianna!" *"I like those results!" *"I guess luck was with me today, Chrom." *"Lissa...I never wanted it to end this way." *"You did NOT make that easy, Lucina!" *"I beat you, Frederick? There must be some mistake..." *"Good fight, Cordelia. Good fight." *"That was fun! Care for a rematch?" *"What's next?" Category:Quotes